William ate 2 slices of pie. Nadia ate 5 slices. If there were initially 10 slices, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${7}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{10}$ of the pie.